


What Happens in the Office

by LieutenantWubs



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Gags, Handcuffs, Joseph is a tease, M/M, Office Sex, Rimming, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantWubs/pseuds/LieutenantWubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph is in the mood to see how pissed off he can make Sebastian before the older man breaks and punishes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in the Office

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, what even are my titles. I hope you enjoy the story~  
> Oh, and I keep forgetting to mention this but all my stories are un-beta'd (if thats how you spell it) so i'm sorry if there are a few mistakes I usually reread my stories 3 times just trying to find all the errors but we're not all perfect.

Joseph knew that this would be cruel to Sebastian

He knew it and he _loved_ it.

Joseph knew how to get under Sebastian’s skin, so he made it his mission to fuck around with the older man all day. Thank god today was Friday because if his plan worked, he would not want to go to work the next day.

The man smirked as he pulled out a pair of pants that were smaller than his usual size.

“Sorry, Seb.”

* * *

 

When he walked into their shared office, Sebastian’s reaction was priceless.

“Morning Jojo. Do you have those case fi-... what the fuck are you wearing?”

“What do you mean? This is what I usually wear.” Joseph moved to his side of the office and made a show of bending over to open a drawer at the bottom of the table.

“Uhhh... nevermind. I need those case files. The ones about that huge bank robbery from a few days back.”

“Here you go.” Sebastian turned to accept the files but Joseph had moved so he was right up in Sebastian’s personal space. The man had to look up at Joseph.

“Hey there... little close don’t you think?” Sebastian voiced sounded rougher than usual and Joseph smiled in victory.

Now the game was beginning.

‘Sorry. It’s been awhile since you’ve come over, guess I just missed your body so close to mine.” Joseph went back to his desk and made sure he swayed his hips more than usual because he could feel Sebastian’s eyes on him. The sound of Sebastian awkwardly coughing was amusing.

“Right... it sure has been awhile...” Joseph was about to make a remark when there was a knock on their door and suddenly Kidman’s head appeared in the doorway.

“Hey you two, stop eye fucking and get your asses to the meeting room. The chief has some new info about that recent robbery.” When Kidman left the doorway Joseph went back to Sebastian and grabbed his collar before helping him out of the chair and had his face right in front of the older man.

“You heard Julie, we better hurry.” Joseph’s lips were barely touching Sebastian’s and he could feel the man’s breathes getting heavy.

“I think they can wait one minute...” Just as Sebastian’s lips touched Joseph’s he pulled away from the man.

“No we really should hurry. Don’t want to get her pissed off.” Joseph turned away from Sebastian and smiled to himself when he heard the man angrily muttering to himself.

“She wouldn’t be the only one who was pissed....”

* * *

 

Joseph knew he was tormenting Sebastian. But he couldn’t help it. This was way too fun to stop.

Throughout the meeting he had touched Sebastian. It started innocently, truly it did. Joseph began by placing his hand on top of Sebastian’s hand that was resting on his thigh. When the chief said that they should take note of a few details, both detectives moved their hands to start writing down notes. But Joseph moved his hand back to Sebastian’s thigh shortly after.

When he first touched the man, Sebastian was so startled that his leg jumped up and he accidently kneed the bottom of the table, causing everyone to turn towards them. Joseph was quick to move his hand back to himself.

“Detective Castellanos, is everything okay?” The chief was giving him a strange look.

“Fine, just a muscle spasm or something.” Sebastian was rubbing his knee and the chief nodded before going back to her presentation. Everyone’s attention also turned back to the board. Joseph leaned over and pressed his mouth against Sebastian’s ear.

“You might want to calm down there detective. Wouldn’t want anyone questioning you, right?” He quickly put his hand back on Sebastian’s thigh and gave it a light squeeze. Sebastian glared at him before turning to ignore him and take notes.

That wouldn’t do.

Joseph started to caress his thigh, while ever so slowly moving closer and closer towards the older man’s crotch. He noticed that the closer he got, the more Sebastian began to fidget in his seat.

He placed his hand over Sebastian’s clothed cock and gave it a quick squeeze. Joseph watched as Sebastian bit down onto his pen to stop himself from making a noise. When he collected himself, Sebastian turned and glared at Joseph.

“I’m going to kill you.” Was all he whispered before he turned back towards the board. Joseph leaned over while fondling the man’s groin.

“Mmm... I’d like to see you try.” Sebastian was now biting his knuckles, as Joseph’s strokes against his cock were getting rougher and faster. He was about to whisper something else into Sebastian’s ear when the chief turned to look at everyone.

“That’s it for now everyone. Return to your posts.” People began to collect their notes and file out of the room. Joseph stood up and walked over to Julie.

“You wouldn’t mind making me a second copy of your notes, would you?” Kidman gave him a blank stare before looking over at Sebastian who was still sitting at the table with his head resting on the edge.

“I don’t know how you did it Joseph, but no one saw your little antics. Except for me. I’ll make you a copy of the notes if you promise to _never_ do that again in front of me.

“I promise.” Joseph smiled at her. Thank god she was so understanding. Julie shook her head before leaving the room. Joseph turned to look at Sebastian who was still resting his head on the table.

“You alright partner?” The glare that was pointed at him had him smiling.

“I don’t know why you look so pissed off. Personally, I think the meeting was great.”

“Well you didn’t have some little cock tease groping you throughout it.”

“I suppose you have a point there. I’ll be in the office when you finally get that boner of yours under control.” With that, Joseph turned and left the meeting room.

* * *

 

The day had gone well so far, if Joseph did say so himself.

In the past three hours he has managed to get Sebastian aroused two different times.

The first time was when Sebastian accidently spilled coffee on his pants because he was to busy watching Joseph lick cream from a donut off his fingers. Joseph took the opportunity to take a napkin and kneel down in between Sebastian’s legs and rub against the older man’s thighs and against his crotch.

Thank god their office windows had blinds from the rest of the department.

As soon as he could feel the hardness of Sebastian’s length pressing against his hand, he pulled away. Joseph made up the excuse that he had cleaned it up as best as he could. Sebastian gave him dirty looks for the next half-hour.

The second time was when Sebastian told him how he had found something interesting in a case file on the computer. Rather than standing behind Sebastian and looking at the screen, Joseph had placed himself on the man’s lap.

“Sorry, it’s easier to see from here.” Sebastian didn’t say anything and tried to focus on the information. Joseph wouldn’t let him.

Every few seconds he would wiggle his ass against Sebastian’s cock and Joseph could hear Sebastian’s breath quicken behind his head. As soon as he felt a familiar force pushing against his backside, he stood up.

“It might be easier if you just email the information to me. I have a lot of work that I need to finish.” Joseph turned to see the face of pure disbelief on Sebastian’s face, before it turned into a scowl.

“Keep it up, Joseph... I’m starting to lose my patience.”

Oh... Joseph couldn’t wait.

* * *

 

It was an hour later when the chief knocked on their office door.

“Castellanos, Oda, I’m taking a group with me to the bank where that robbery took place. We think we can figure out who did. You two and Connelly will stay here unless we need you.”

“Are you sure we shouldn’t come? Sebastian and I aren’t doing much...”

“No, it’s better if you stay here for now. We don’t exactly need detectives on the case.” The chief left the doorway and closed the door behind her. Joseph turned around to make a remark to Sebastian but before he knew what was happening he was being pushed against the wall.

“You have been a pain in my ass... all fucking day.”

“I think it’s more like a pain in your dick because it must suck to get three erections and get cock-blocked each time.” Sebastian pressed him closer to the wall.

“I knew you were doing that all on purpose. Who would have guessed you were such a slut, Joseph. If you wanted my cock so badly, you should have just asked.” Joseph was pulled away and dragged to his seat where he was forced to sit down. Despite how pissed Sebastian looked, Joseph couldn’t stop himself from getting aroused from the man’s sexual frustration.

“Do. Not. Move.” Sebastian tone left no room for argument and the man went over to his desk and was looking for something when there was a knock at the door. Joseph nervously looked from Sebastian to the door.

“...Yes?” Sebastian’s voice sounded two octaves lower than usual and Joseph felt a shiver flow through his body. Connelly slowly peaked his head in.

“Hey fella’s, I just need to run out and fix one of the cop cars. Might take me an hour, so if you need me I’ll be outside.”

“Thank you, Oscar. We’ll keep that in mind.” Connelly nodded his head before waving to Joseph and then closing the door. Sebastian went back to looking for something in his desk. Joseph tried to see what he was grabbing but he couldn’t get a good angle from where he was sitting, and he was afraid of what Sebastian would do if he moved.

He didn’t have to wait long to see what Sebastian was looking for.

Sebastian walked over and showed off a pair of handcuffs in his hand.

“Arms behind the chair. Now.” Joseph quickly followed the order. The feeling of the cold metal was unusual around his wrists, but the excitement and nervousness from being bound contradicted the strange feeling.

Sebastian stood in front of him and began to unbutton Joseph’s vest and then shirt. When the buttons were taken care of he slipped the material off of Joseph’s shoulders, but they bunched up at his elbows. Sebastian knelt down in between his legs and began attacking his nipples with harsh bites on one while flicking the other. Joseph couldn’t stop his moans from the feeling.

“Ahh! Se-Sebastian. Not so r-rough!” Joseph was slowly losing himself in the feeling of having his nipples assaulted by that mouth. Sebastian moved away so he could start removing Joseph’s belt.

“Don’t bitch to me about rough. Do you know how hard it has been for me to not just bend you over my fucking desk and have my way with you? Seeing how you’ve been all day, you probably would have loved it. Not knowing if someone was about to walk in and see me pounding my cock into your slutty little hole and see you with your face pressed into the desk as you just took it and moaned like a whore.” Joseph wiggled in the seat. His cock was painfully hard and pressing against the inside of his pants.

It wasn’t long when Sebastian finally pulled his pants and underwear down, putting them somewhere off to the side.

“Do you know what we do with sluts who can’t behave themselves in the office?” Joseph shook his head. “We make sure they get what they deserve.”

Before Joseph could say anything his legs were being pulled up and pushed to rest on each armrest of the chair. His entire body was exposed to Sebastian and Joseph felt his face heat up.

“Sebastian... please...” Joseph’s voice sounded so needy and he cringed at it, but the way Sebastian was looking at him made Joseph want to close his legs.

“You gotta be more specific than that sweetheart. Want do you want?” Sebastian was biting Joseph’s inner thigh and making his way closer and closer to Joseph’s cock.

‘Please... of fuck please touch me!” Joseph’s face felt so hot and he had to turn his head away in embarrassment.

“See? That’s all you had to say.” Sebastian’s mouth was still moving across his thighs but they were no longer going towards Joseph’s dick.

Joseph couldn’t stop the scream of pleasure that was forced out of his mouth.

Sebastian had slid Joseph forward in the seat so he could get at the smaller man’s entrance. His tongue pressed against the tight ring of muscles and he could feel Joseph’s thighs twitching from the pleasure. Sebastian moved his mouth away and replaced his tongue with a finger.

“You have such a slutty ass, Joseph. Always so eager to have something inside of you. Maybe I should buy you a plug. Would you like that? Then you could be filled for the entire day and when we got home afterwards I can just slip inside of you and fuck you without wasting time on preparing you. Is that what you want? Want my cock to fill you up?” By now Sebastian had three fingers in Joseph’s ass and the smaller man was an incoherent mess. He had long since stopped struggling against his hand restraints and was now laying in the chair moaning and letting Sebastian do what he wanted. Drool was beginning to slip out the corner of his mouth and his eyes had slid halfway from the pleasure.

Sebastian pulled his fingers out from Joseph and stood up to look down at him. Joseph watched as Sebastian worked his belt off and then pulled his pants halfway down his thighs.

“I’d love to keep playing with you Jojo. Really I would, but we don’t have a lot of time and I need to feel you around my cock right fucking now.” Joseph moaned when he felt the blunt head of Sebastian’s cock press against his entrance. It took a few nudges before it slipped inside and Joseph let out a long moan that resembled a whine.

“Ahh~ Sebastian!” Joseph gasped at the feeling of the man pushing his cock deeper into him.

“Fuck! You feel so good Joseph. Your ass is so tight around my cock. I love how no matter how long I play and stretch your hole out, you always manage to squeeze your body around me like a good little slut.” Sebastian’s voice was right next to Joseph’s ears and he couldn’t help the whine that left his mouth.

“O-oh god... Touch me please! I need to cum!” Joseph turned his head so he could moan into Sebastian’s ear and he heard the older man groan.

“N-no. This is your punishment for being a tease all day. If you’re going to cum, you will do it from my cock alone.” Sebastian pulled away from Joseph’s face and gripped his hips tightly, picking up the speed of his thrusts. Joseph threw his head back and yelled when Sebastian hit his prostate.

They were setting a steady pace when they heard the front doors to the building open up.

“Sebastian! Joseph! You two still here? Sebastian quickly pressed a hand against Joseph’s mouth.

“Y-yeah! We’re in here but we’re kind of working on some files.” Joseph squeezed his muscles around Sebastian’s cock, which caused the man to let out a low groan.

“Oh okay! I’ll be in my office if you need me.” The sound of a door opening and closing echoed through the building.

Sebastian looked down at Joseph.

“Fuck... I don’t know how we’ll do this when you’re a screamer.... Wait a second... I got an idea.” Sebastian pulled himself out of Joseph and he couldn’t help the whimper that slipped out of his mouth from feeling so empty.

Sebastian went behind him and a few moments later he came back with Joseph’s tie in hand.

“Hope you’re into being gagged.” Sebastian’s voice was down to a whisper and it caused his voice to sound deeper than before. When he started to wrap around the back of Joseph’s head he opened his mouth for Sebastian to put it into place. Sebastian took a step back when he finished tying it.

“Holy shit... you look like a fucking gift... and I’m ready to open you up.” If Joseph weren’t painfully hard and gagged, he would have made fun of Sebastian’s comment.

As Sebastian got back in between Joseph’s legs, he pushed his cock back into Joseph and the tie was successful in muffling some of his noises. The pace was quickly picked up again and soon the office was filled with the sounds of the chair scraping against the floor and Sebastian breathing heavily into Joseph’s neck.

Joseph couldn’t help the tears that stung at the corner of his eyes from the intense pleasure. His body felt like a live wire and with every thrust he could feel Sebastian’s cock hitting his prostate.

Joseph couldn’t hold back anymore.

With a well-aimed thrust from Sebastian against his abused hole, Joseph came and the tie that was gagging him barely managed to cover up his moans. His vision went blank from the orgasm and Joseph could feel his entire body go limp.

Sebastian’s thrusts were becoming erratic and he was cursing under his breath before he pressed his hips against Joseph’s, successfully bending Joseph more than he already was.

The feeling of being filled with Sebastian’s cum made Joseph’s head dizzy. He felt so full.

Both detectives took the next few minutes to collect themselves. Sebastian had pulled his pants back up and helped Joseph get cleaned up. Once he was as clean as one could get after having office sex, Sebastian took the handcuffs off and gently rubbed Joseph’s wrists.

“I hope I wasn’t too rough with you... you did like that, right?” Joseph could only smile in response and lazily nod. He wanted to take a nap now and maybe eat lunch. Sebastian was easing him out of the chair and helped him back into his clothes.

Once Joseph was back into his outfit, Sebastian pulled him close and placed a kiss on top of his head.

“I’m still a little pissed about you teasing me all day...” Joseph grabbed the other man’s hand and led him over to their office door, with a noticeable limp in his step.

“Mmm... Figured you would be. But you have all weekend to put me back into my place. Right now though, I need food so I’m going to go out and eat.” Sebastian’s grip on his hand tightened and the man followed him out of the office.

When they walked out they noticed Connelly walking out of his own office. Sebastian gave him a small wave.

“Hey, Oscar, we’re going out for our lunch break. Hope that’s okay.” Connelly was startled by the voice and when he looked up there was a noticeable blush across his face.

“Yeah... that... that’s fine fella’s.” The man quickly turned away from them and walked to the break room.

“Do you think he heard us?”

“He’d have to be deaf to not hear you.”

Joseph slapped Sebastian on the chest before limping away.


End file.
